A financial institution customer might attend at a debit terminal to withdraw funds from one of the customer's financial accounts. Consistent with the conventional two-factor authentication methodology, the debit terminal prompts the customer to provide a payment card and a personal identification number to authenticate to the financial institution. The debit terminal typically also prompts the customer to input a desired debit amount for the funds withdrawal. The desired funds are dispensed from the debit terminal only after the customer has successfully authenticated to the financial institution, and the financial institution has approved the debit amount. The time required to complete the funds withdrawal can be particularly lengthy if the customer does not correctly input the personal identification number that is associated with the payment card, or inputs a desired debit amount that exceeds a maximum daily/weekly withdrawal limit set by the financial institution.